A stranger in a strangish land
by o0wild-imaginings0o
Summary: What would you do if you were suddenly transported from the life you had come to know and into the life of another world. another dimension entirely. Come witness Cherie Hayley struggle to live her new life with the Guardians. (Rated M for language, actions, and smut as seen in later chapters)


**Hey guys! This idea just kind of came to me, I hope you like it :) **

**Based off of the movie version of the Guardians. I haven't read the books yet so my facts may be slightly off. If I'm missing anything, just let me know :) **

**I own nothing besides my own characters. Original guardians belonging to the amazing William Joyce**

_**Chapter One **_

The children laughed as they slid one by one on the frozen street Jack Frost had offered them, the jolly old man they had come to know as Santa slid along side them, Jack frost leading the way. So consumed with their fun, they had failed to notice that Jack had gone silent, the smile on his face falling as his eyes watched above the small group. All around, plumes of black clouds surrounded the town, sparks of lightning flashing within the oppressive show of power. The laughter soon died as they came to a halt, the silence broken only by the noise of the approaching nightmares. The children sought refuge behind the body of the larger Nickolas St. North, their small faces peeking around his body. With widening eyes, Jack looked upon the silhouette of Pitch Black, sitting silent and strong upon his wicked stallion. One child, unknowing of the sudden change, cheered in happiness to, bounding to the front of the group, until he too saw the dark figure and that cheer soon turned into an expression of fear as he ran to hide behind the others. Toothiana bent slightly in a sign of comfort to the small child while the others continued to watch.

Bending forward, Pitch looked down upon the group of believers and guardians. "You think a few children can help you, against this!" He gestured his arm in an arc around himself, showing off the massive power of the storm he had created, his eyes showing his mockery of them. Another flash of lightning only seemed to help prove his point in the storms power, the sound echoing all around. With the oppressive darkness continue to move in, Nickolas St. Nick stood tall, his sword pointed at the dark spirit, until a wave of weakness fell upon him and he slouched in exhaustion. At his side, Toothiana pressed against him in an urge to help him stand, and Jack consolidated him in worry. Seeing this weakness in the strong man, Jamie let out a fearful gasp and Jack quickly turned his head to look down at the young boy.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie." He spoke softly. The small rabbit standing beside him turned his head as well, showing such bravery for a small body. "We'll protect ya' mate." Standing firm, the Pooka turned to look back at the darker spirit.

"Aw, you'll protect them?" Pitch's voice echoed around, his smile mocking. Letting out a laugh he sat straight. "But who'll protect you!" Nervousness seemed to surround the group in its hold, Jamie looking at the faces around him. He watched as Jack whispered something to the larger man standing beside him and noticed how he stood and marched forward. Taking in a breath, he walked to the front of the group, ignoring Jacks surprised look.

"I will." He glared at the boogeyman, all bravery.

"I will." Said another, Cupcake moved from behind her friends to stand next to Jamie.

"I will." "I will!" The twins said together.

"And me." Jamie smiled at the group.

"Uh...I'll try." The earlier boy spoke in a worried voice.

"Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?" Pitch asked as he motioned for his army of mares to march forward. All around, electricity snapped, lights burst and all went dark.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Did you see it Ms. Cherie!" The small boy sat excitedly in front of the screen, watching as the black stallions ran at the small group in the middle of the town. Behind him, lay a woman on the couch, watching the young boy with a smile. Her auburn hair sat atop her head in a messy bun and her golden eyes reflected the lighting within the warm house. "Yes, Ethan. Pretty cool huh?" She continued to smile as the boys excitement grew. Every time she came over to watch the boy while his parents were away he had always asked to watch this movie. Rise of the Guardians seemed to be his favorite. Turning her head she looked outside and noticed the approaching storm. If She didn't get Ethan to bed now, he would never sleep. "Alright Little Bug, its time for bed. We can finish the movie tomorrow okay?" Lifting the black remote she paused the film and stood.

"Aw! But Ms. Cherie, it was getting to the best part!" The woman shook her head as she bent and lifted the boy into her arms.

"Well, that means you get to watch the best part first thing tomorrow morning, okay? Besides, you were supposed to be in bed already." She laughed at the pout the boy aimed at her. "Nope, bed little munchkin." Carrying the child upstairs, she placed him in his bed, kissed his head, and said their good-nights. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." The child said in between yawns. Shutting the door silently, Cherie made her way downstairs, thunder rumbling in the distance. Releasing a sigh she smiled, "Just in time." Walking over to the television, she bent to retrieve the disk. But as her fingers made contact with the machine, a loud cackle of thunder shook the house and everything went black. "Seriously?" She asked exasperated. Suddenly, the darkness was diminished by the soft glow from the television. The movie continued to play where it left off and Cherie watched curiously. "That's odd...why are you still working?" Her wonderings were silenced as lightning struck not only within the film, but around the house as well, a bright glow surrounded Cherie within the room and she felt herself being pulled. "What the hell!" Shielding her eyes she tried to get away from the light as well as the odd sensation but it only seemed to grow stronger, to grow brighter, until finally, she was pulled away all together. The light disappeared, showing the empty room.

She was falling, and there was nothing to grab onto. Letting out a scream, Cherie's arms reached for anything to hold onto. Nothing. It felt as if she were getting stretched, pulled, pushed, molded. IF she survived this, boy would she have some bruises. Grunting in pain, she prayed for this misery to end. And then it did. She landed roughly upon a cold ground, unable to move. Wearily, she opened her eyes and gasped. Everything looked...strange. Animated. Without moving her head, her eyes looked around. She recognized this place...but from where? "Oh my god...this is..." No longer in her world...she was in the world of the guardians. Feeling dizzy and weak, Cherie closed her eyes and fell into oblivion.


End file.
